SHADOWS OF THE EMPIRE: The first job
by Crazy Star Wars Fan 92
Summary: The first mission that Dash Rendar and Guri have together. A Twi'lek clan leader hires the them to rescue his daughter.


SHADOWS OF THE EMPIRE

THE FIRST MISSION 

The _Outrider_ came out of hyperspace and flew down into a planet's atmosphere. "We're entering Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere now." Said a droid named Leebo. A red-headed middle-aged man walked into the cockpit. "Oh, master Rendar, I didn't know you were awake." Said the droid. "I am now, thanks to you." He said scratching his beard. A blonde-headed woman walked into to the cockpit. "How are you Guri?" asked Dash. "I'm fine." She answered. Guri was a Human Replica Droid. She was designed to be almost identical to humans. Even the most sophisticated scanners couldn't tell the difference between her and other humans. "So, what do we do when we land?" asked Guri. "Well, he told us to meet him in the cantina by docking bay 58." Answered Dash. The ship landed. Dash and Guri put their blasters in their holsters. "Leebo, refuel the ship. We shouldn't be long." Said Dash. "Yes sir." Said the droid. Dash and Guri walked down the ramp and into the docking bay. A protocol droid came up to them. "Welcome to Nar Shaddaa. The cost for landing and refueling will be 35 credits. Have a nice day." It said. Dash handed it the money and they walked into the streets. Dash looked around for the cantina. "Ah, there it is. The Drunken Wookiee." Said Dash pointing to the cantina. They walked into the cantina. Inside was a stage, bar, and tables. On the stage was a Bith band playing and Twi'lek dancing girls. They looked around for the man that they were supposed to meet. Guri pointed to a booth and said, "Dash, I see him, he's in the booth to the right." They walked over to him and sat down. The man was a tan Twi'lek. "Are you Talvic Corath?" asked Dash. The man nodded. "I am Dash Rendar and this is my partner, Guri." They shook hands. "What can we do for you, Mr. Corath?" asked Guri. "I am the head of the Corath clan on Ryloth. We are one of the richest clans. A week ago my daughter, Dilia, was kidnapped and taken to be a slave. I want you to bring her back to me and I want you to kill the man who kidnapped her." He said. "How old is she?" asked Guri. "She is only 15. She is too young for this. I will pay you a million credits if you bring her back to me and kill the man who took her." He said wiping tears from his eyes. "Okay, we'll do it. What is the name of the man who took her and where is she?" said Dash. "He took her to the main Hutt bar, on Nal Hutta, to be a slave dancer. The man's name is Leik Kahrath. He spends most his time at Duraga the Hutt's palace. When you are done bring her to my apartment " He said. "Okay. Deal." Said Dash. They took the coordinates and walked out of the bar. They walked onto the ship. Leebo, get the ship started and set course for Nal Hutta." Said Dash as he closed the loading ramp. They took off. "Now, I will try to find the girl and you will sneek into the Hutt's palace and kill this Kahrath guy. I'll drop you off at the palace. You will be disguised as a dancer." Said Dash. "I don't have any dancing clothes." Guri said. Dash said, "Don't worry, I've got something for you."

An hour later they reached Nal Hutta. Dash handed Guri some dancing clothes and she changed into them. "Do you think they'll fall for it?" asked Guri. "Yeah, they'll fall for it." Answered Dash. Guri was wearing a gold bikini and fish net straps around her legs. "I'll drop you off and you will find him. We'll keep in touch with this." Said Dash as he handed her a gold bracelet with stone around it. "I have inserted a tiny comlink into the bracelet. Just hold down on the red stone in the middle to talk. And hold down the blue stone next to it to shoot a poison dart." He said. she nodded. "Sir, we're approaching Duraga's palace." Said Leebo. The ship landed. "Good luck." Said Dash as Guri walked down the ramp. "You too." She said into the comlink. The _Outrider_ took off.

Guri walked up to the gate. Two Gamorean guards walked up to her. "What is your business with Duraga?" asked one of them. "I am here to be a dancer." She replied. "Okay, follow me." Said the other one. She followed the pig down the hall and they reached a large room. In the middle of the room was the Hutt. On the left was a band and dancers, and on the right was Duraga's visitors. Duraga looked over and saw her. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "My name is Tari Yalia . I am in town for a couple of days and I saw that you needed a dancer. I have come to dance." Guri replied. "Show me what you can do." Demanded Duraga. The music started playing and she danced. When she got done Duraga laughed and said, "Very good! I will pay you a hundred credits a day. And please help yourself to our buffet." He said. "Thank you your majesty." Said Guri.

Dash walked out of the ship and into the Hutt Bar. Inside were several Hutts and a band. Chiss waiters hurried back and fourth to refill the Hutt's glasses. Dash sat down at the bar. "What can I get for you, stranger?" said the human bartender. "I'll have a Corellian white whisky." Dash said. A few minutes later the bartender handed him his drink. He took a few sips and looked around. He saw a young Twi'lek slave on the stage. That's her, he thought.

After the music died Duraga said, "Kahrath, come here." Guri saw a long-haired human walk in front of Duraga. Now I know who he is, she thought. "Yes my lord?" he said. I want a status report on my slaves." Said Duraga. "We have several in training now. They should be done an a couple of days." He replied. "Good!" said Duraga. The music started playing again.

After the band in the bar had stopped playing Dash went over to the girl. "Excuse me, are you Dilia Cath?" he asked her. "Yes, but why do you want to know?" she asked. "Your father sent me to rescue you." Dash said. "Really?" she said excitedly. "Yeah, lets go." Dash said. He threw a smoke grenade toward the Hutts. The Hutts started yelling and blaster fire erupted in the room. Dash and the girl ran out.

Guri finished dancing and she sat down at a table. Kahrath sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and said, "You are a good dancer. How did you learn to dance so good?" she smiled. "I went to dancing school." She said. A Rodian knocked over the table and a Gamorean punched him. "Lets go somewhere more quite to talk." She said. He nodded. I'll meet you on the roof in five minutes." She said. she walked into her room.

Dash and Dilia ran aboard the ship. "Leebo, get us to the Hutt's palace." Shouted Dash. "Thank you so much for rescuing me." She said. Dash smiled and said, "No problem, it was easier than I thought." Dash heard s beeping noise coming from his belt. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm about to meet the guy on the roof. Can you pick me up in ten minutes?" said Guri through the comlink. "Yeah, we'll be there." Answered Dash. He put the comlink back on his belt. "Who was that?" asked Dilia. "Oh, that was my partner. Your father wanted us to kill the man who took you. She is doing that as we speak." Answered Dash. "Good, he deserves to die!" she said.

Guri waited for the man on the roof. Finely he arrived. He walked up to her. "Now, where were we?" he asked. They started kissing. Then she shot a dart into his neck. He backed away and looked at her. "You lousy son of a fierfek." He said, and then he fell down on the floor. She kicked his lifeless body and said, "I'm not a son to anybody." About that time the _Outrider_ landed. Dash came running out. "That was fast." He said. He picked up the body and brought it onboard. The ship took off. Guri was sitting in a chair playing chess with Dilia when someone grabbed he from behind. She twirled around to see who it was. It was the man she thought she'd killed. He held a knife to her neck. "You thought I was dead didn't you?" he said. Guri did not answer. "Now you are going to make the pilot take us back." He said. "I don't think so." Said Guri as she jumped out of his grip and used her feet to break his neck. He fell on the ground. Dash came running into the room. "I thought he was dead." He said. "Apparently not." Said Dilia. "How did you kill him?" asked Dash. "I broke his neck." She answered. "Blast, he was supposed to erase that part." Dash muttered. "What do you mean?" asked Dilia. "Well, you see, she is a droid. And she used to be an assassin but her maker supposedly erased that programming." Answered Dash. "She's one of those Human Replica Droids, isn't she?" asked Dilia. "Yes, but not a word of this to anybody. Okay?" Dash said. "I won't tell a soul." Dilia said.

An hour later they reached Corath's apartment. They got out of the ship and went to the door. When the man opened the door Dilia hugged him. "Oh, daddy. I missed you so much." She said. "I missed you too. Did the people who took you hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head no. Dash put the body of Kahrath on the floor in front of Corath. "Very good." He said. "I'll feed him to my pet Neks." He motioned for a droid to pick up the dead body. "I want to thank you. I don't know what I would do without her." Said Corath as he handed Dash the credits. "Thank you." Said Dash. Dash and Guri walked out the door and into the ship. The ship took off.

When they reached space they slowed down. "Master Rendar, I was thinking that we should have a base of operations. Someplace on a planet." Said Leebo. Dash thought about it. "That's a good idea. I think I know of a place. Guri, come here." Said Dash. Guri came walking out of the bedroom zipping up her shirt. "What is it?" she asked. "Do you have the schematics for the Black Sun Palace in your databanks?" asked Dash. She nodded. She grabbed the plug and stuck it to her head. A hologram came up with a large palace. "Okay, the entire top levels were destroyed in the explosion. But I remember when I snuck in from the sewers that it had a smaller area in the basement." Said Dash. The map zoomed in to the basement. "Ah, there it is. It says that it was Xizor's secret level. It has a landing pad that is in the sewer. It shouldn't have been destroyed. We'll try to get there." Said Dash. "Then it's settled, I'll set coarse for Coracaunt. Is that okay master Redar?" asked Leebo. "Yeah, just remember that the New Republic thinks we're dead. Let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves." Said Dash. Leebo went into the cockpit and the ship went into hyperspace.

Thanks for reading. Please write reviews. The sequel to this story will be coming out in a month or two.


End file.
